SlamDragon: A DBZ/Slam Dunk Crossover
by Yet Another DB Fanfic Author
Summary: Our demi-Saiyajin boys and Piccolo learn to play basketball with the Shohoku High School Basketball Team!
1. Installment 1

A DBZ Crossover with...  
  
Summary:  
By the third installment, you'll know what series our DBZ heroes have crossed into. By then, the title of this fic will be changed accordingly.  
  
###############################################################################################  
  
Installment 1:  
  
It was a typical day in Satan City. This year's Tenkaichi Boudukai will be held soon, and all the participants are busy practicing hard. In the woods near the Son residence, 16 year old Son Gohan is busy practicing too, with his mentor Piccolo. Today they are also joined by Gohan's 7 year old brother Son Goten and his best friend, 8 year old Trunks.  
  
The three half human, half Saiyajin and the Namekian took a short break after a hard training. The boys sat under a tree to rest. Piccolo sat meditating in midair nearby. Suddenly they heard a mewing cry from the top of the tree where they were resting. There was a little kitten on the tree, apparently stuck and couldn't climb down.  
  
"Aww. Poor kitty." Gohan said. "I'll get you down." He floated up, took the kitten and floated down again. He put the kitten down on the ground. Goten and Trunks petted the little black kitten.  
  
"Can I take it home, Gohan?" Trunks asked. "Grandpa would love it. He likes to keep cats, dogs and dinosaurs."  
  
"I don't know Trunks." Gohan said. "I think it belongs to someone. See, there's something tied around its neck."  
  
Indeed. It looked like a bell was tied around it. Goten held the kitten while Trunks examined the bell.  
  
"Hmm?" Instead of a brass ball, there appeared to be some sort of a button inside the bell. "I wonder what this is." He pushed it and suddenly a portal appeared and sucked the two boys in!  
  
"Goten! Trunks!" Gohan cried out in shock when the two little boys suddenly disappeared right in front of his eyes. He rushed at them but he was too late. Piccolo opened one eye when he heard Gohan cry out, then both eyes opened wide in shock. "Gohan! Don't go near that thing!" He rushed to stop Gohan from going any further, but he was also too late. Now all four of them were gone, and shortly after that, the portal disappeared too.  
  
Next:   
Trunks and Goten find themselves in a strange world (to them, at least). What sort of trouble will the two demi-Saiyan boys get into in this new world?  
  
p/s:   
If you want to know in advance what crossover this is (in case it's from a series you don't want to read about), please email me at shard00@yahoo.com 


	2. Installment 2

A DBZ Crossover with...  
  
Summary:  
By the third installment, you'll know what series our DBZ heroes have crossed into. By then, the title of this fic will be changed accordingly. In this installment, you'll find a teeny weeny clue as to which universe our demi-Saiyajin boys have ended up in.  
  
###############################################################################################  
  
Installment 2:  
  
Trunks and Goten suddenly found themselves in a street. They were now in a city somewhere instead of the countryside where they were a moment ago. The two young boys looked at each other in surprise. How did they get here? Just a moment ago, they were in an open clearing in the countryside, playing with the cat they found while resting after their training session-- Both boys looked away from each other in realisation, just in time to see the black cat with the strange collar dash off and disappear into the streets.  
  
Of course! It was the cat that brought them here, Trunks now figured out, when he pushed the button inside the bell attached to its collar. "Goten! We gotta catch that cat!" He exclaimed, giving chase. Goten did the same, but by then the cat had completely disappeared into the streets, or into the shops, or the trashcans... It could be anywhere, and animal ki is difficult to detect. So the boys gave up and explored the city instead. It was different from the city where they came from. For one thing, the buildings looked different, lacking the typical roundish architecture common where they came from. This certainly wasn't Satan City or the Western Capital. The two little boys were lost, but they weren't worried about that. They had more pressing matters to attend to, namely their stomachs, now empty after a hard day's training.  
  
"I'm hungry," Goten voiced it first. His stomach growled in support of his statement. So did Trunks'. "Me too," Trunks said. "Let's eat here," he pointed to a shop in front of them which read "Danny's". "But we don't have any money," Goten protested. Trunks grinned, pulling a capsule from his pants' pocket. He pushed the top of the capsule, and it turned into a fat wallet full of banknotes. "Don't worry, I've got plenty of money."  
  
So Goten and Trunks entered Danny's cafe and ordered literally everything. Everybody stared as they ate and ate and ate. Finally, there was nothing left in Danny's for them to eat, so Trunks went to the counter to pay. He gave the cashier the amount shown on the bill, and was surprised when the cashier sternly told him to pay in real money. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "That is real money." The cashier glanced at the foreign-looking currency the strange purple-haired boy gave him, which he took to be some toy money. "Wait here," he said, and called his manager.  
  
Next:  
It's Piccolo's turn to be lost in this new universe. He'll meet the hero of the series, and what will happen next?  
  
p/s  
Can you guess where our Saiyajin boys are yet? This crossover takes place in the universe of a manga/anime that's not as famous as the ones mentioned in reviews for the first installment. 


	3. Installment 3

SlamDragon : A Slam Dunk/Dragon Ball Z Crossover  
  
Summary:  
It has been a while since the last installment. This fic was previously titled 'A DBZ Cossover With...' where Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo were transported to another universe by a strange black cat.  
  
By now, you'll already know what series our DBZ heroes have crossed into, from looking at the changed title. Now let's see how Piccolo fares in Kanagawa, Japan. And will Sakuragi survive an encounter with the ex-Demon King?  
  
###############################################################################################  
  
Installment 3:  
  
Piccolo cringed in pain. His sensitive ears were hurt by the loud noise, and the sudden brightness irritated his eyes. Suddenly he found himself in front of an open door. Still dazed by the sudden experience, the alien automatically entered, never noticing the expressions on the faces of the people around him which ranged from mild astonishment to wild shock - how did that thing suddenly appear right in front of them and enter the train? Was it a magic trick? The people whispered among themselves, but Piccolo, who never cared much for what people thought of him, ignored them and stepped in.  
  
Bump! Being too tall, Piccolo's turban was knocked off his head as he passed through the door. He picked it up, muttering to himself. Still bending down with his turban in his hands, he felt three pairs of eyes watching him. He stood up, towering over the three teenaged boys who were watching him. But being too tall, his head bumped against the ceiling, destroying the intimidating effect for a moment. However, Piccolo took a seat immediately opposite them and resumed staring. The three boys were dressed in school uniforms but look like juvenile delinquents. And like most delinquents, they only looked intimidating. One by one the boys shifted slowly, until they were at the other end of the compartment. Piccolo ignored them.   
  
The three were now the other end of the compartment, facing the door. One of the boys cleared his throat. "Unlucky day today," he muttered. His two companions agreed. The train stopped and the door in front of them opened. All three bullies turned around with the most intimidating look on their faces to make up for the previous incident with the green turbaned stanger. The only person who came in was also a high school boy. He was tall (188 cm, in fact) with red hair cut in a crew cut fashion. His face was plastered here and there with Handyplast; no doubt he was no stranger to fighting. He glared at the three boys who now looked quite pale and quietly moved to another compartment. It was indeed an unlucky day for the three high school delinquents.  
  
So Sakuragi was alone in the compartment, save for the green turbaned stranger. They were face to face and each stared at the other. To Sakuragi Hanamichi, this was the strangest person he had ever seen. He was dressed sort of like a monk, with baggy pants, a cape and a turban. He had no eyebrows, and his skin was green. He must be an actor dressed in a costume. Piccolo too, stared at Sakuragi. When he found himself suddenly in a train station just now, he was too dazed by the effects of the portal transportation to think too much. At exactly the same time, a train arrived and he was right in front of the door, so he just went in. After getting rid of his three slightly annoying fellow passengers, Piccolo began to try to sort things out. He was in some strange world; transported here by the black cat. He concentrated, and was relieved to detect Gohan's ki. Now he tried to detect Trunks and Goten, when the red-haired boy walked in. Perhaps it was the Kami half of him, but Piccolo's intuition told him that this boy will help him find Gohan or Trunks and Goten, or all three of them. So he stared at the boy, trying to figure him out.  
  
The train stopped again, and it was Sakuragi's stop. He stood up and walked out. Piccolo followed suit. Sakuragi walked towards Shohoku High School. Piccolo followed him. This made Sakuragi curious. He turned around to face Piccolo, not the least affected by the giant's height and staring power. "Hey! Green Monk! Why are you following me?" he asked, staring up (rather than down as he was usually accustomed to).  
  
"I'm just in the same direction as you," Piccolo replied, still following Sakuragi right up to the school gates. So of course Sakuragi didn't believe him. Why would this Green Monk want to go to his school? Piccolo just continued to look unfazed as he looked down at the red-haired teenager. Sakuragi's famous quick temper got the better of him as he circled around Piccolo. (He would've pulled him by his collar, but Piccolo was too tall, and the thing he had around his neck wasn't exactly a collar.) Then the school bell rang, and Sakuragi was reminded that he was late for basketball practice. He turned away from Piccolo and walked into the school compound. He had no time to play around with this Green Monk now; he had important training to attend. They had lost to Kainan because of him, so he must train harder to make up for it and to best Rukawa, his 'life-long enemy'. And also to impress Haruko, the girl of his dreams--  
  
--who at that very moment was holding on to another boy in an intimate embrace. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakuragi cried out, eyes blazing in fury as he charged at the boy who dared to take Haruko away from him.  
  
Next:  
Will Piccolo ever meet Gohan, Trunks and Goten? And who is the boy Haruko is with? Is it *gasp* Rukawa? What will Sakuragi do now?  
  
C&C Needed, especially if you're a Slam Dunk fan! 


	4. Installment 4

SlamDragon : A Slam Dunk/Dragon Ball Z Crossover  
  
Summary:  
Piccolo has found himself transported to the Slam Dunk universe, which is in modern day Kanagawa, Japan. Will he ever find Gohan, Trunks and Goten now? And will Sakuragi be heartbroken for the 51st time?  
  
################################################################################  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a street. Looking around, he could see that he was near the compound of a school. Boys and girls could be seen walking about. They wore uniforms, unlike in Gohan's school, and they seemed to be around his age. Gohan noticed a sweet-looking girl walking alone, and decided to ask her exactly where he was, and if by any chance she had seen Trunks, Goten, or Piccolo.  
  
It was a typical morning at Shohoku High School in Kanagawa. Nothing special, except to the members of the Shohoku Basketball Club. For the first time in history, the team has managed to win a place in the IH qualifying rounds. They had lost narrowly to Kainan High School (known as King Kainan, for they had won the championship year after year for as long as anybody could remember), after a tough game. Now, to qualify for the IH finals, Shohoku must beat one more team. So now Shohoku is practicing hard.  
  
For Akagi Haruko, the game against Kainan was special, even though they had lost. It was the game where Sakuragi first showed his amazing rebound skills outside Shohoku, and everybody had given all they had into the game. She will give them her full support, especially to Sakuragi, who blamed himself for their defeat. He even shaved his head to show that he took responsibility for it. But it actual fact, his performance was amazing. Just four months ago, he knew totally nothing about basketball, and now, look at him! He was indeed the Tensai of basketball, and Haruko was very proud of his extraordinary progress.  
  
Suddenly, something zoomed past her, and Haruko's attention immediately left Sakuragi, for it was Rukawa Kaede who sped past in his bicycle. Rukawa, the star of the Shohoku Basketball Team, and the one Haruko was secretly in love with. She had once confided her feelings for Rukawa to Sakuragi, never realising that Sakuragi was in love with her. Now, three months later, she was still oblivious to the fact.  
  
Rukawa, at that moment, was cycling to school in his usual dangerous manner: asleep. His bicycle swayed as he rode, but somehow it never lost its balance. However, at that particular moment, a car came speeding from the opposite direction. The surprised driver quickly swerved to avoid the swaying bicycle, but it lost control, and was about to ram into the girl walking at the sidewalk. In that split second, Haruko had no time to do anything. She was rudely awakened from her daydream by the sound of the car driver's frantic honking, and the first thing she saw was the car ramming straight at her. She was too shocked to move away, or even scream.  
  
Suddenly, a voice cried out, "Watch out!" and in a blink of an eye, Haruko found herself being pushed away from the path of the incoming vehicle by a boy who was now taking her place and was about to be hit by the car. But miraculously, the car seemed only to graze his hands a little, then it swerved back to the road. The driver regained control of the car, and was able to drive straight again. A potentially fatal accident had been averted, thanks to Son Gohan's quick intervention. As the car was about to run him over, he managed to steer it with his hands, enough so that the car lost its speed and the driver was able to take control of the wheel again. Gohan turned to the girl. "Are you OK?" he asked. The girl nodded dazedly. "Yes, thank you," she said. She was still unsteady and was holding on to his arms for support. "That cyclist shouldn't have cycled in such a dangerous manner," Gohan said. "And the driver shouldn't have been speeding in a school compound. That could easily have turned into a serious accident--"   
  
Haruko wasn't listening. She was busy touching up Gohan's arms, probing and feeling his hard muscles. Gohan blushed furiously."Wh- what are you doing?" he asked the girl, who was now moving down to his legs. Haruko looked up and smiled a sweet smile. "You're very strong," she said, standing up. "Do you play basketball?"   
  
Exactly at that moment, Sakuragi appeared, together with a very strange-looking man. The stranger wore a turban on his head, and a cape over his shirt and baggy pants. Even his shoes were weird-looking, but the weirdest of all was his skin. It was GREEN, with some pink parts on the inner side of his arms, which looked rather like a grasshopper's legs.  
  
Sakuragi was grief-stricken to see Haruko with another boy and asking him *the* question. The scene in front of him was exactly the same as his first encounter with her. She had asked him, "Do you play basketball?" and instantly he was in love with her, and joined the basketball team for her. Now Sakuragi's eyes burned with jealousy, and he charged at Gohan, ready to give the new boy his famous 'Sakuragi head-butt'.  
  
But to his good fortune (although Sakuragi didn't know it), Gohan shook his head and smiled apologetically to Haruko. "No, I'm afraid I'm not very interested in sports," he said. "Oh," Haruko said, slightly disappointed. Then she spotted Sakuragi and beamed happily. "Sakuragi-kun! You've arrived!" Sakuragi, for his part, instantly turned into docile mode as soon as Haruko smiled her sweet smile at him.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan spotted his mentor Piccolo and ran over to him, relieved. "Piccolo! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Did you get sucked by that thing too? I'm so glad to see you. I'm trying to look for Trunks and Goten, but I can't seem to find them--" Piccolo didn't say much, although he was relieved to see Gohan too. "I sense them nearby," he said. "By the way, where are we?"  
  
By now, Sakuragi had noticed Gohan talking to Piccolo. "Hey! You two know each other?" he asked. Haruko walked up to them too. "Sakuragi-kun, this was the boy who saved my life just now." She bowed to him. "How rude of me not to have introduced myself earlier. I am Akagi Haruko. Thank you for saving me from the speeding car just now."  
  
Gohan returned her greeting. "It was nothing," he said modestly. "My name is Son Gohan." He bowed to Haruko. "Gohan? What kind of a name is that? Were your parents too hungry when they named you?" It was the nearly-bald redhead who asked the impertinent question. "As a matter of fact, my late father was always hungry, but I'm not named after food," Gohan replied solemnly. Sakuragi was quiet when he heard about Gohan's father having passed away; he was sorry he made the remark. "But that was a long time ago," Gohan changed the subject. "This is Piccolo," he introduced the ex-demon king. 'What a weird name' both Sakuragi and Haruko thought. Sakuragi shifted his attention from Piccolo to Gohan. He looked at the demi-Saiyajin teenager up and down. "And I am the Tensai of Basketball, Sakuragi Hanamichi, Shohoku's Secret Weapon and the next captain of the team," he introduced himself.   
  
"The basketball team is having a practice session today," Haruko said to Gohan. "Why don't you come and watch?" she asked him. "Ah... I'm afraid I can't," Gohan declined. "I've got to--"  
  
"That's right!" A voice boomed from behind them. Everybody turned around to see an older boy in judo-gi. It was Aota Tatsuhiko, captain of the Shohoku Judo Team. "Ah, Ta-chan!" Haruko beamed when she saw him. "Judo man!" Sakuragi exclaimed. Aota smiled at Haruko, and for a while turned docile like Sakuragi did too.  
  
Then he walked over to Gohan and introduced himself. "I am Aota Tatsuhiko, captain of Shohoku's Judo Team." Lowering his voice, he moved closer to Gohan and spoke conspirationally, "I saw what you did just now. That was incredible. You're even stronger than Sakuragi."  
  
Gohan sweated nervously, afraid that somebody had detected his superhuman powers. "Wh.. What do you mean?" he asked. Back in his world, his classmate Videl had discovered his secret, and as a result, he was forced to teach her how to fly. Not that he minded too much. He rather enjoyed her company, but girls are so difficult to figure out.   
  
"You steered the car away from Haruko with your bare hands," Aota said. "Your strength is incredible. I wouldn't have believed such a thing was possible if I hadn't seen it myself. Of course, I must thank you for saving Haruko's life," he added.  
  
"Th.. That's impossible, isn't it?" Gohan asked, laughing nervously. "You must have seen it wrongly.."  
  
"I know what I saw," Aota said seriously. "Those arms of yours are really powerful. You're the talent I've been searching for all this time. You're born for judo."  
  
"But--" Gohan interjected, but Aota went on. "How about it? Join the judo team, and I'll make you vice president. Next year you can be president. I can even make you president now, if you want."  
  
"I really can't," Gohan declined. He was still nervous about letting his powers discovered, especially in a foreign world where he wasn't sure how the people were really like. From the ki of the people around him however, he deduced that their power levels are the same as ordinary non-fighting people. Gohan's discomfort was not unnoticed by Aota. "How about it?" he asked again. "I'm sure that was just a small demonstration of your powers, and you're hiding your true potential." Aota didn't know of course, how so very true his statement was. He cornered Gohan. "For some reason, you don't want people to know how strong you really are. I don't think it's just humbleness, and I don't care what your reasons are, but if you join my team, I'll keep quiet about it. You just have to use a small portion of your powers and help me win the national championship." Gohan was trapped. His powers had brought him trouble again, and this time in an alien world. "I..," he started, but then Haruko spoke. She had been busy patting Sakuragi's newly-shaved head and commenting how cute it was, which made Sakuragi docile again, so neither of them heard Gohan and Aota's conversation. "Ah, we're late for practice. Gohan-san, you're welcome to come and watch."  
  
Gohan was thankful for the distraction. "I'm afraid I can't, Haruko-san," he said. He really must find Trunks and Goten and figure out how to return home. His mother would be really worried if they failed to return on time.  
  
"That's right," Aota interrupted. "He's joining the judo team, so he can't watch you practice." "What?" Haruko asked. "I'm sorry, Haruko-chan," Aota said, his face reddening, for he too had a crush on Haruko. "But Son Gohan is joining the judo team. He's more interested in martial arts than games like basketball, isn't that right, Gohan?" he asked the demi-Saiyajin who was dressed in his black training gi.  
  
"Well, yes," Gohan replied, "but I can't join the judo team either. "I'm not from this plan-- I mean school, and I have to find my little brother--"  
  
"Don't bother." It was Piccolo who spoke. He hadn't said anything up to this point even though he had heard everything, leaving it to Gohan to explain things. He would help if Gohan got into a jam, but that was not the reason he had interrupted. "They're here," he said simply. Everyone looked at the direction of Piccolo's gaze to see two little boys, together with four teenaged boys in school uniforms running like mad through the school gates and into the direction of the basketball court.   
  
Next:  
Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten are reunited. But how can they get back home? And will the Shohoku basketball team be able to get a good practice with the presence of these aliens?  
  
Glossary:  
Tensai - genius  
Gohan - cooked rice; meal; dinner; food 


	5. Installment 5

SlamDragon : A Slam Dunk/Dragon Ball Z Crossover  
  
Summary:  
While training for the Tenkaichi Boudukai, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo were transported to the Slam Dunk universe by a strange black cat. They found themselves in Shohoku High School with the Basketball Team, Aota Tatsuhiko of the Judo Team and the Sakuragi Guntai. It seems that Trunks, Goten and the Sakuragi Guntai had gotten into some sort of trouble...  
  
################################################################################  
  
"Run!!!!" the boy with the moustache yelled. He was followed by three other teenaged boys in similar school uniform, and two little boys in an orange and black gi, respectively. The group stampeded straight into the basketball court, followed by the bewildered Sakuragi, Haruko, Aota, Gohan and Piccolo. It had not escaped Gohan's and Piccolo's attention that Trunks and Goten were with the group of boys, and had somehow gotten themselves into trouble.  
  
The confused group tumbled inside, panting. The last of them, a fat boy with glasses, closed the door behind them while the rest sighed and tried to catch their breath.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" The figure who asked the question towered above everybody, except for Piccolo. "Gorira!*" The Sakuragi Guntai exclaimed, and all five (including Sakuragi) were silenced with a bump on the head, courtesy of Takenori Akagi, captain of the Shohoku High School Basketball Team, and elder brother of Akagi Haruko. Aota only snorted upon seeing his rival who was once his best friend. Haruko merely said "Onii-chan," while the four universe-displaced people just looked bewildered. Behind Akagi, the rest of the Shohoku High School Basketball Team stopped their training and watched the scene. Rukawa muttered "Stupid red-haired ape," which didn't escape Sakuragi's ears. "What did you say, stupid fox?" he demanded, and received another blow on the head from Akagi.  
  
"Now, Haruko, what is the meaning of all this?" He turned to his sister. "And who are these strange-looking people?" he pointed at Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo. Gohan at the moment was too happy to be reunited with his little brother and Trunks to give any notice to the chaotic situation around him.  
  
"Onii-chan," Haruko said. "This is Son Gohan," she introduced Gohan. "I was walking to school just now and a speeding car had lost control and nearly hit me. Luckily Gohan-san saved me from being run over by the car." She smiled at him gratefully, then continued. "And this is Piccolo," she indicated the green alien. "We were talking outside when Youhei and etc. (much to the displeasure of Noma, Ookutsu and Takamiya), and also these two little boys ran towards us and asked us to run too. I have no idea why," she finished, turning to Youhei for an explaination.  
  
"It's like this,! Youhei started, and told the others what had happened at Danny's and why they were running like mad to the basketball court.   
  
Next:  
Basketball training starts! And our DBZ heroes learn a new sport. (Oh, and just what did happen at Danny's?)  
  
Introducing the Sakuragi Guntai:  
The Sakuragi Guntai consists of Sakuragi (our hero, the one with the red hair), Youhei (Sakuragi's best friend and the most handsome of the bunch), Noma (the one with the moustache), Ookutsu (the tall yellow-haired one) and Takamiya (the fat one with glasses). The latter 3, being the more minor characters, were once referred to as 'Etc.' in the manga (of course, they were unhappy about that, but it was funny! And they played an important role in the story where Mitsui returned to the team). The Sakuragi Guntai were very supportive of Hanamichi when he started playing basketball, and they attended all (I think, I sort of remembered them going to play Pachinko during one of Shohoku's matches.) his major tournaments.   
  
Guntai - troops, army.  
  
* Japanese pronounciation ^_^ And yes, Akagi does look like a gorilla, unlike his sister Haruko who is very sweet-looking.  
  
ff.net sidenote - To Michiru-chan, thanks for pointing out about Sakuragi's first slam dunk. I checked for the manga summaries on the internet. It seems that the Kainan game was where Sakuragi started showing off his remarkable rebounding skills rather than his slam dunking skills, so I've changed the 'first slam dunk' part in the previous installment.  
  
The next installment will be a tough one to write - actually describing a basketball game ...and I just don't do sports :p So if you happen to be basketball fan as well, please do point out any errors in my writing. I would really appreciate it. 


End file.
